


The Hot Guy Across The Street

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beards, DILFs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Military Kink, Public Sex, small dom/large sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Dave Johnson is a 54 year old father of 7, three time divorcee, ex military, and in general a fantastic man. Mason Matthews  is his neighbor across the street who he has been slowly realizing that he might have feelings for, feelings of the sexual nature. Pornography involving two, hot, bearded, muscular, hairy, men ensues.





	The Hot Guy Across The Street

 

Mason Matthews had been living in his quiet, peaceful suburb for a few years now and quite enjoyed it. It was close to work, it was close to shopping and his neighbors were pretty easy to get along with. In particular, one of them he preferred more than the others. It was the man that lived across the street. They had exchanged pleasantries a number of times but never more than that, to Mason's dismay. It had reached the point where they would just awkwardly look at each other when they saw each other in the morning or on a weekend. Mason had actually taken to not wearing a shirt when he went out to get his morning paper, hoping he would run into his hunky neighbor and that it would lead up to striking a conversation. He looked down on his torso this particular morning, the dusting of hair across his toned pecs, rippling abdominals leading down into his pajama pants. He stroked his thick beard. He'd had it trimmed the other day, hoping that it looked the right combination of neat and bushy. He sighed, screwed up his courage and walked out the door, his half-hard cock flopping down the leg of his pajamas.

Just at that moment Mr. Johnson, the neighbor's garage opened up at the same time and his car backed out of the small container, stopping just before the street. Dave Johnson, the neighbor, then stepped out of his car in a pair of tight board shorts and went to the front door to grab the bucket and sponge set aside there, and then the hose next to his garage. As he brought the items around he looks up to finally notice his younger neighbor, a bright smile growing on his face as he raises a hand up and waves.

"Howdy neighbor!" Mr. Johnson said with an enthusiasm of a man half his age. Sure he was 54 but he didn't look like it. His hair and thick beard had a color to it still, and his body was simply amazing. He didn't have abs anymore, but who did at that age, but the added layer of fat over his muscle only added to his beef factor. It gave his large, muscled chest a softness that made it look like a set of pillows, it added an inch or two to his bicep size, and not to mention his thick as shit ass and thighs. All of it was covered in a thick, manly pelt of fur. The way they flexed and strained against his shorts was downright sinful. His soft brown hair was cropped short, and it looked fairly messy in the light of the summer son. His bright peach shorts clung to his ass, barely capable of containing the mass within, leading down to his hairy thighs and legs.

"Just thought I'd wash the old clunker, today." Mr. Johnson said with a smile as he turned on the hose and started spraying down the car. 'It's a nice day out, no one's around either. I'm about 70% sure we're the only two on the street right now." He followed that up with a laugh as he walked around his car, side eyeing the shirtless Mason from across the street. Mr. Johnson had 5 kids between 3 ex wives, and none of them made his loins stir like Mason Matthews. At first he tried to ignore it, he wasn't into dudes, but Mason awakened a desire in the old man. He felt like a 13 year old trying to impress a girl again. He felt like a fucking pervert.

Mason licked his bearded lips as he caught himself staring at the muscle daddy who lived across the street, a man who was currently clothed in what could generously be described as something coming out of a pornography. Mason himself had certainly seen one or two of the old "washing a car" beefcake videos, where somehow the water and soap that was supposed to wind up on the car would find itself drenching the man, his teensy little shorts becoming see-through with the wetness. He shook himself out of his reverie and attempted to speak to his masculine neighbor. "Yeah, wonder why we're the only two who decided to enjoy the morning sunshine," he chuckled. He decided this was just the gambit he needed to push things along with the older man. He picked up the paper and crossed the street, intending to continue their friendly chat.

"Well, I hear the Jamesons went on a big vacation for the week, Donny and Danielle are visiting her parents for the day, both the Dawsons work all day. No idea what's up with old lady Jenkins, she's been in and out of the vet all week with her cat, no idea what she's doing today." Mr. Johnson went on as he stopped spraying, grabbing the soapy sponge and he started scrubbing his car starting with the front hood. Sure there were a few neighbors missing from his list off but they didn't seem to be around either, or at least they seemed holed up inside their house.  
"What are your plans for the day, Mr. Matthews?" Dave asked as he reached forward, really reaching for the center of his hood. When he pulled back his chest hair was soaked.

Mason was frozen staring at those suds seeping down his neighbor's daddy chest, soap bubbles getting lost in the thicket of hair, water dripping off of those down turned nipples on the undersides of his pillowy pecs, running down that soft musclegut, finally reaching the peach-colored fabric of his shorts that was beginning to promise that it wouldn't be able to conceal anything for much longer. "Nothing much at all, thank goodness! I was actually hoping I could get to know my good neighbor," he added with a chuckle, walking up to Mr. Johnson and putting a friendly hand on his bulging deltoid. They'd never even shaken hands before, so this was the first contact between them. It filled Mason with excitement!

Dave stepped around the car and held out a hand, letting a big fatherly paw come down and shake Mason's hand with a firm grip. "Well that's always welcome. Pull up a chair. I got beer in the garage fridge too." Dave said as he dropped the hose, breaking the contact after a solid minute of hand holding, and walked into the garage. The angle gave Mason an even better view of his strut, the way his ass flexed against the fabric of his trunks, the way the muscle flexed and engorged as he took a single step only to do the same on the opposite end with his other. He returned moments later with two lawn chairs under either arm and two six packs in his hands and an even bigger grin underneath his beard.

"Help yourself, Mr. Mason." Dave said as he dropped one chair to the ground, handing both six packs to his neighbor before he set up the two chairs side by side. "I'll join you in a bit." Johnson smiled, giving a wink to his neighbor before picking the soap back up and continuing the work on his car. "I should probably know this, since we've lived next to each other for over a year now, but you aren't married, are you?"

Mason took out a beer and popped the top, sipping on it. It was early in the day for drinking, but it was just two men on a lazy day, who was going to protest? He had etched the vision of his neighbor's massive glutes bubbling to and fro with his sultry daddy strut and he knew what would be getting him off late at night for the next few months. He could almost make out the dark hairs on those globular masses of muscle from under the light, damp fabric.

"No, never been married. Haven't met the right guy," he casually threw out. He wasn't someone who tried too hard to hide who he was, and if his huge, studly neighbor was a homophobe, he wanted to know before it was too late. Considering that everything up until now had been giving Mason a very dude-who-likes-dudes vibe, he was pretty confident he wouldn't be getting his block knocked off. "What about you? Got a special lady?"

"Guy nice to know." Mr. Johnson nodded, almost too quietly for Mason to hear. But at that comment he shifted, leaning over the car hood, pressing his ass right out almost as if showing off to Mason as he reached over his hood.

"When you're my age you make a few mistakes in life. I've been married around three times. Have kids with all of them." Johnson explained. "Got divorced from the last one, gosh, probably right before you moved in. Pretty young thing, nearly ten years younger than me. She lived in your house right over there for the longest time before we hooked up." Johnson recounted almost longingly. "Her husband didn't like it, but he was uh, he wasn't very nice about anything. They got divorced, we got married, spent nearly 8 years together before things just kinda petered out. I chalked it up to the taboo of the whole thing. Kid stays with me during the summer and every other holiday usually."

As Dave talked he moved along the car, getting increasingly more wet as he walked around. "My second wife I had two kids with. We met when I was stationed in Afghanistan during my, I think it was my fourth tour? Both those kids are teenagers now, 16 and 18. The ex lives just a few blocks down so I see them enough, go to every ballgame too. My first wife, we were high school sweethearts. Have two with her as well, we divorced in college. I had full custody of them but they live down the road from here. You might know'em. One's around your age, I reckon." Johnson turned around, his car completely sudded up but so was he. He looked like he stepped out of the shower.

"Haven't met anyone after that. Though personally I think I've given up on women. Too moody and if I'm being frank, I got a bit of a size problem." Mr. Johnson was not a crass man in the least. In fact it might have been the most obscene thing he's ever done in a public place like this, even if it was his own front yard. He reached down and slid his thumb and index finger along his dick outline, and when he said "size problem" it wasn't that he was too small, the outline was rather massive.

Mason's mouth went dry even though he'd just had a sip of beer. What he was currently looking at was more pornographic than if his hunky older neighbor had just walked out of his house completely nude, prodigious dick bouncing to and fro between his muscular thighs. No, this was a situation that hadn't ever presented itself to Mason's most wild imagination. The peach shorts that his crush was wearing on his hips had been soaked by his chore and was now more or less see-through, with that heavy dick outlined spearing toward the man's hip, and it appeared only half-hard. Very heavy-looking testicles were taking up space underneath it, filling out the area of his crotch that was normally enough to contain a normal man's endowment.

Mason apparently had some experience with that as was becoming readily apparent in his otherwise loose pajama pants. Mr. Johnson's casual tale of his multiple ex-wives and children by them had seemingly roused the younger man's lusts. Mason didn't know why the idea of a "straight" guy fucking his wife and putting kids in her was so erotic to him, a gay man, but perhaps it just added to his burly neighbor's image as a virile, masculine creature. It was also somewhat attractive to know that the man clearly had an interest in having a family and seemed to have plenty of love to go around for his kids. He remembered walking from his driveway to his front door several times and seeing Mr. Johnson playing with his youngest in the front yard, a smile on his bearded face.

Mason suddenly realized he was staring and he blushed, reaching up to stroke his fingers anxiously through his bushy beard. Here he was, a red-blooded gay man being confronted with his fantasy made flesh who appeared to be acknowledging his own sexual needs and ability in front of him, as if daring him to take things further. Mason wasn't sure if he was brave enough to do so, but the turgid length poking up at an angle beneath his cotton pajama pants was sure to make his interest known regardless. "Yeah, I think I've got an idea of what you're talking about," he replied, glancing down at his own "size problem."

“Hah, it's rare I meet a guy who can relate. Back when I was in the service... Nah, you don't wanna hear anything like that." Mr Johnson stopped himself as he walked around his car, hosing it down as he walked. The summer heat was beating down on the both of them and the cool, watery mist coming from the hose felt like heaven on the 50 year old’s body. The massive, broad chest, coated in a dusting of dark-gray fur, curly and wry, leading down to his barely visible six pack and leading even further down into what was unmistakably his bush poking out from the top of the shorts. As they got more and more wet, they got more and more weighted down.

"Having kids though, greatest thing that ever happened to me. I'd pump out 10 more if I could." Johnson admitted as he made his way around front. "Don't much care for marriage, well, I guess that's a lie, I don't much care for women anymore, that's the thing." Johnson corrected himself as he turned off the hose, breathing heavy as he walked over, plopping down right next to Mason, grabbing a beer and popping it open. He looked over at his neighbor with that big infectious smile and held out the tip of his bottle as if asking for a celebratory toast to a chore completed.

Mason worked hard for the muscles he had, which he wore proudly on his bare upper body that day, the sun tanning them, soft brown curls covering the pert mounds of pectoral meat. But he felt like a child next to that mature man, who looked like he had 50, maybe 75 more pounds of beef on him in all the right places. He just smiled and clinked his bottle against Mr. Johnson's own, relishing the simple, masculine symbol of bonding between two men. He tried not to glance down at those obscene shorts, which weren't even covering the entirety of the man's pubic bush anymore. Mason didn't mind a man being hairy; hell, he liked furballs!

“Gosh, really, ten more kids?" Mason asked, betraying his own interest in what the other man had said. "I guess it's fun enough making them!" he added with a chuckle, keeping things along the sexual spectrum to see where things may lead. "So, uh, if you don't care much for women anymore, does that mean you're strictly celibate?" He hoped that wasn't what it meant, and the serious vibes he was getting from his neighbor made him think it was very unlikely.

"You can say that again." Johnson laughed as he sipped his beer. His grin growing sly as he felt he had successfully shown off to his newfound mancrush. He brought his thick, hairy arm up and wiped some of the wetness and beer away from his fuzzy upper lip and looked over at Mason, that smile still on his face.

"I wouldn't say celibate. I'm just, honestly just tired of women, you know." Johnson tried to find the words to describe it. "I knew even when I married my first wife it was just going to be another dead end. It's been like that since I left the service. When I was there, there was all kinds of tom foolery and shennanigans that all the guys got up to when they were away from their wives, and when you experience something like that, a brotherly bond, most other kinds of relationships fall flat." Johnson explained, it was hard to explain it without sounding particularly gay but then as he paused he looked at Mason and realized, he was gay, why was he trying to hide it?

"There was this guy, I kid you not, his name was Jack Daniels. Met him in basic, served two tours with him on the same unit. First man I ever sucked off and to this day I have not met a single woman who gave head as good as him." Dave explained. "We never had sex though. He was mildly religious, didn't drink a lick, had a wife back home and a kid on the way, it was just relief though, not much more than that. We visit each other from time to time. He's still on wife number one, so I guess he's stickin to it." To that the old man had to chuckle. "Unlike me, I've gone through three women in that time.

Mason felt a bit honored as he heard his older crush opening up to him on that level. He hadn't expected to hear something like that, and yet it was just endearing the man even more to him. Being of a different generation, he had been proudly out since junior year of high school. He had no idea what it was like to go around most of your life ashamed to admit that you liked men. It sounded like Mr. Johnson was one of those masculine gay men who bought into the idea of a nuclear family and white picket fences and never much analyzed why women didn't get him hard or why he only felt alive when he was sucking dick or fucking an ass. Mason tried to imagine being that in denial about who he was and he shivered. Maybe, just maybe, he could get what he wanted from this studly daddy and help him out at the same time. After all, maybe fully awakening to his man-lust would be a relief to him at this stage of life.

"It's cool you're comfortable talking about that kinda stuff, I appreciate it," he told him, sipping his own beer and wiping off the suds from his own curtain of whiskers over his mouth. "I've heard that sorta thing from straight guys before. That they've gotten better head from men than they have from their wives. Hell, sometimes I've even been the guy who gave it to them," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's good that your friend seems to have found a life that fits him. Sounds like you're still looking for yours," he told the older man, looking into his eyes. "Have you tried being with a man since leaving the service?"

"Nah," Johnson looked at Mason, resisting the urge to fully look him over. "Thought about it." He allowed himself to admit. "Dunno, just seemed like a 'in the service' thing. We were all horny, all men, and it just happened, ya know?" Johnson leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs out wide until his knees bumped against Mason's, and he let it rest there. He could feel the heat on his skin bringing out his sweat, mingling with the water that clung to his skin.

Dave's thick arm rested on the chair, just barely an inch away from Mason's. His body radiated heat, and his stiff semi-hard dick was jutting up through his shorts. "Ah, sorry bout the little guy down there. He hasn't got any attention in a while. You mind if I go change into something more decent real quick?" Dave asked, wondering if Mason really cared if he was basically baring his body to him at this point. As he thought about it though, his dick started hardening, pressing harder against the fabric. It was putting incredibly indecent thoughts into his head.

Mason looked down at Mr. Johnson's cock, looking like a sizable torpedo in his little sheer peach shorts that were hiding practically nothing at this point. It was now or never, he decided. He would have to make a move. Be brave! he told himself, a bead of sweat rolling down his own forehead. "What would I have to do to convince you not to do that?" he asked with a bearded smile, repositioning his arm so that it was touching Mr. Johnson's, their flesh connecting at yet another point. "And not to be too forward, but we're all men here, too, and I think I've got all the evidence I need you're about as horny as I am," he chuckled, moving his leg so that he was now rubbing it against his neighbor's more muscular, furry quad. This was the moment of truth. Either Mr. Johnson would reveal he was open to Mason's advances or Mason was about to get his nose broken by the neighborhood bruiser!

Johnson looked over his shoulder, and then back in the other direction. Aside from the Dawson's sprinklers there was absolutely no sound. There was only two cars in sight and one of them was Johnson's old clunker.

"You wanna know somethin?" Johnson asked, that big grin never fading from his lips as he stood up and stepped forward, kicking his sandals off onto the green, well kept grass. "I think I've had a bit of a crush on you since you first moved in. Might be something about that house. But who knows. You remind me a lot of Jack, except well... You're probably more well hung than him." Johnson said as he undid the tie on his shorts and then pushed them down. They slid down with some effort, his ass was rather well developed and his erection didn't help either. Slowly those two, fat, fuzzy globes were revealed, right on his front lawn. The shorts slipped down his thick, even hairier thighs and then when they hit the knees they went slack finally and fell to his ankles.

Dave slowly stepped out of them and turned around, a light blush on his face, his hand over his cock, pushing that ridiculously fat meat pipe down, displaying how long not only it was but how low his proportionally fat and heavy balls hung. And as he let his hand up the cock jumped, smacking him right in the stomach with a loud thwack. "You wanna slip into somethin more comfortable too?"

Mason's eyes had to be as wide as dinner plates as the hulking daddy stripped down on his front lawn. It was rare that this street was so devoid of witnesses. Hell, for all they knew, someone might be peeping out at them right now form the comfort of their windows, but that only added to the thrill and excitement. Mason nodded and stood up. He pushed his pajama pants down his own hips. They were naturally looser than Dave's shorts had been, but the younger man still had a great ass and well-muscled thighs, not as hairy as the older man's, but with a nice dusting that announced his own maturity. His cock sprung up from the waistband as it lowered, slapping Mason in his own six-pack. His uncut head was already dripping precum and as it swung around from the motion, the string of cock drool traveled through the air with it, breaking off and flinging itself in Dave's direction.

Mason blushed. He had a... very big cock. He knew not everyone could handle it. He'd had a recent shortage of partners to keep it satisfied specifically because every time he got a guy over and showed it to him, no matter how hungry a bottom he claimed to be, he would run for the hills when he showed him the "locker room record." It seemed that long, fat, shank of flesh was happy to have a new admirer as it stretched up toward the heavens, aching with its own hardness.

Dave couldn't help himself and reached out, gripping Mason's cock and pulling him close until his own jabbed at Mason's thigh, sliding down between the man's legs. Dave stood a solid few inches ahead of Mason, definitely had a wider chest, but that big grin made him more affable than intimidating as they stood there, with their chests just barely touching as Dave groped him right then and there.

"Well as I live and breath. Haven't seen somethin this nice since I looked in the mirror this mornin." Mason said as he stroked it, slid his hand up and down the veiny shaft, playing with the foreskin. That's one thing Dave always wanted, his dick was beautiful but it was cut. The fat mushroom head was always out. As he watched Mason's disappear in and out he felt a tinge of envy.

"May I say something?" Dave suddenly asked. It should have been odd since they were standing in front of each other, completely naked, in the middle of the neighborhood, but Mr. Johnson was always too well mannered.

Mason felt rockets of pleasure go through his muscular body as he felt that big, rough hand on his silky smooth cock skin. It felt so nice to feel those folds of foreskin sliding to and fro over his sensitive, shy cock head. He kept dripping his precum out of his slit. He had always thrown really wet boners. He had to watch it when he'd get erections in public, quickly ducking into a public restroom to either dab up the precipitation and jerk himself off until he no longer had the issue or wait until the erection subsided and pray he wouldn't get another one when he walked back out. It was the first time he'd met a man with a cock approaching his own size, too. He wasn't sure yet which of theirs was larger, but he knew it wasn't a contest at any rate. He reached down and began to play with his neighbor's fat, eager cock. "What is it?" he whispered, his voice husky and soft.

Mr. Johnson brought his hand up to his face, looking at his hand quizzically before sticking one of his wet, sticky fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and deciding he liked the taste. "I've only ever penetrated a man once, and I was on top." He explained just before he dropped to his knees. "But looking at this, it makes my behind feel all... I dunno, itchy?" He reached up with both hands, one knee on the grass while the other planted firmly on the ground as he stroked the cock, angling it towards his mouth.

"Now, I haven't done this in well over 20 years, so be gentle with an old man." Mr. Johnson smiled, giving Mason a wink just before he opened wide and swallowed a good 5 inches of Mason's cock without any effort. He might have gotten ahead of himself though because as soon as he got that in his throat tightened and twitched. He pushed forward ever so slightly before pulling back suddenly. He wasn't ever the type to back down from a challenge and immediately dove right back in, sucking off the first couple of inches of Mason's cock with some expertise. Those bearded lips wrapped around that fat, veiny cock. Mr. Johnson looked up at Mason, the sun giving him a halo of light around his head. You could almost see that Johnson still had that smile even as his lips were wrapped around that cock.

Mason gasped as he felt his cock slip inside of the other's mouth, feeling his sensitive foreskin get pulled back and his glans exposed to that soft, wet environment. He practically began leaking precum down Dave's throat as he began to breathe harder. He looked down at Dave, at that happy face, wrapped around his shaft, those beard whiskers tickling the skin along the shaft, making him shiver. God, it was even hot how the happy daddy bear was having trouble getting this big cock to fit in his throat. Mason had no doubts that old habits would start to come back. Sucking cock was like riding a bicycle, you never really forgot. And as time went on, he could feel the old man rediscovering his skill, getting more inches inside, his teeth scraping less, his tongue finding ways of moving that goaded more pre-seed to flood out of him. His balls felt massive as they filled with a coming load. Mason put a hand behind Dave's head, helping guide the eager fellater, offering small whispers of praise.

Johnson only had to stop once, coughing up a wad of thick pre, that thick, heavy chest letting out a heavy cough before he said: "You leak a bit." He said mildly teary eyed before getting right back on that horse and before long he was already halfway down that cock, drool and pre leaking from the sides of his lips as he managed to fuck most of it. He moaned when he felt Mason's hand on the back of his head. Though it didn't look like he was going to go much further without some practice.

Mr. Johnson let his other knee fall to the wet grass with a thud, relaxing his neck, giving more control to Mason. One of his hands found their way to Mason's hairy balls, gently rolling them in the way Dave always liked his played with, while the other gently kneaded at Mason's ass cheek, his fingers gently rubbing against his hole.

Mason Pulled back after a few minutes of feeling Dave massage his ass and nurse on his cock, the glistening length shoving itself majestically into the older man's face. "If your bottom's itchy, I think I've got just the cure for it, big guy. I think it's time you learned how to bottom. Only fair that you get to feel what you put that poor man through," he teased, tensing his own pecs to attempt to portray himself as the dominant half of their pairing. He swayed back and forth on his feet a bit, which had the effect of making his balls swing like door knockers between his legs, massive and heavy with his virility.

With spittle and pre leaking all over his beard Mr. Johnson pulled upwards, stiff as a board except for him being on his knees. His hand shot to his forehead in a salute with his other hand still holding Mason's fat cock.

"Sir, yes sir!" Dave belted out. "How do you want me, sir?!" Dave never did rise through the ranks, though that was his own personal choice. They had given him plenty of opportunities to but he only ever took promotions when he needed the money. There was something about taking orders from another man that always was appealing to the older man, and if Mason could step into those shoes... Needless to say Dave's cock was hard.

"I fucked him on front of our jeep, sir! Railed him so hard I screwed up the front axle and we had to stop our patrol early for repairs, sir!" Dave continued saluting but looked up at Mason, that smile on his lips, his chest rising and falling as his breath hastened, and a look in his eye that belonged to a man a third of his age. Starry eyed and excited.

Mason could tell what would excite the burgeoning muscle sub. "Then you better get that big, beautiful ass of yours over to that clunker, private, because I'm gonna bend you over in front of it and fuck you the way no other man's had the balls to do, hear me?" he growled, getting into his role as the superior officer. When he saw that his commitment to the role had left Dave momentarily awestruck and as hard as a rock, he barked out again. "Did I stutter, private? Get yer ass in gear!" he barked, loud enough that had there been any witnesses, any at all, he would've surely been heard. He slapped Dave on the cheek with his big dick as encouragement.

Johnson quickly marched over to his car, sliding down on the front of it, his leaning over it, his back against the warm, wet metal. "We did it like this sir." He said, sliding a bit, unable to fully get into position. "We looked at each other the whole time." Dave said, his voice slightly more calm as he reached out, pulling Mason closer by his cock, using him somewhat as a balance board as he brought his legs up, spreading his knees wide, making sure that hungry, hairy virginal hole was visible. One of Dave's arms slid up, gripping the top of his hood while the other one wrapped around his thigh, holding it close. He was still sliding around slightly, the car letting out every squeak and groan as the man's massive body rested on top of it. Dave's eyes gleefully excited as he looked up at Mason, as if all was right in the world.

Mason smiled down at the eager muscle daddy, who had clearly unlocked a fantasy he had kept hidden and subconscious all these years, only now free to express itself. Mason was happy to be the one to let Dave experience what it was like to be fucked by a powerful superior on top of a car, for anyone to see. "Was this Jack fellow as big as you? Might've been easier for him to keep his balance on the hood," he teased, doing his best to try to use his hands to keep Dave where he needed to be, but there was a significant size difference between them. Dave looked like he could bench press someone Mason's weight. He took his cock in one hand and aimed it at Dave's winking hole. He pressed the head against it, letting his precum leak against it for a few moments, spreading it around before starting to poke inside. "This'll be difficult, but I promise, it'll feel worth it," he breathed, pushing his head inside.

"No sir. He was a freshman. Muscled, bout my son's size. Grew hair like a fuckin bear though. Called him Wolverine because he literally shaved twice a day, he uuh..." Dave paused a bit, pausing as another thought popped into his head. Something he nearly blurted out but had to stop himself from doing it. He paused a moment. But that moment was all it took for Mason to enter him.  


Dave growled uncomfortably, his eyes flinching shut as he felt that fat spongy head enter him roughly, with barely any lube. He growled, feeling a pain, but also an intense pleasure as that cock split him wide open. Mr. Johnson reached up, pulling Mason close with surprising ease, showing that he indeed had some amazing strength to him. Their foreheads pressed against one another.

"Can I tell you a uh, a secret sir? None of my wifes know, they can't know, sir." He growled, his face turning red as he looked up at Mason, his teeth clenched as he tried opening up his hole. He'd fucked his fair share of virgins, and he was desperately trying to follow his own advice, wondering how much of that straight stuff translated over to the gay stuff.

Mason blushed as he heard the request. No way that this huge daddy bear was this cute. He was pushing all of his buttons. It was like Dave knew that he had fantasies about the big, effortlessly macho suburban muscle daddy who was a big blushy sub when it came to sex. He was so close to Dave now, their foreheads pressed together, beards crinkling as they rustled against each other. He leaned forward just a bit more and pressed their lips together for the first time, a simple kiss that brought with it increased intimacy and bonding. "Tell me everything, private. That's an order," he whispered to him, looking him sternly in the eyes as his cock continued its slow, inevitable invasion of the bigger man's tight muscle ass.

With a loud, almost crying moan, Dave belted out: "I fucked twins into him that night." He grunted, his entire body twitching as he held mason close. Letting go of his car he slipped, sliding down further and further onto his cock from the gravity of it. "He remarried, I have... 7 kids..." Dave tried composing himself long enough to finish, but it was hard. "Th-they're 19.... They're going to college nearby..." Dave couldn't keep up, his head slammed back and he felt a sudden wave of pleasure, his insides gripped Mason's cock so tightly, so perfectly, and he wasn't even halfway down the man's cock yet, but now, Dave was shooting off. The first wad splattered him right in the face, landing all over his thick, bushy salt and pepper beard, the second time, Dave tried to grab it, accidentally angling it to his Mason's chest, getting him real good in the chest, the third time was less grand but just as copious and it splattered in the air, landing all over Dave's chest. The fourth and final glob bulged out, sputtering mildly all over his cock, the whole time Dave was moaning out Mason's name.

“Jesus christ, do me harder, sir!" Dave whimpered, reaching up to pull Mason in for another full on kiss, this time he went all out for it, letting Mason get a taste of the cum that had landed on his lips, pressing into the younger man's mouth with a tongue in a big, wet, sloppy kiss.

Mason moaned hungrily as he felt the big man's seed seep between their beards, bonding them. Fuck, another set of kids. This stud just couldn't quit, could he? It was like every time he stuck his dick in something it'd get pregnant. There was something about that that made Mason's cock even harder. It was like Dave was just a muscle bull that fucked and fucked without thinking of the consequences. Yeah, that was hot, just a big piece of meat with too much cock and not enough brains! Good thing that Mason always remembered to wear a rubber when he was fucking around in a guy's ass. He wouldn't ever get surprised like that. Suddenly he felt his balls shift and his cock swell up and he could feel that he'd crossed the threshold. "Oh fuck... I'm cumming!" he yelled out, while Dave was still balls deep on Mason's cock thanks to his weight pinning him there. The last thought Mason had before cum started shooting out of his cock in thick, warm ropes deep inside of Dave's innards was realizing that he hadn't put on a condom before eagerly offering to fuck his big, beautiful brute of a neighbor...!

Dave held him there, on top of him. Holding him as they both panted, sweaty, and hot. It was 95 degrees now, hot as balls, barely a cloud in the sky. Dave's hand was comforting, his calloused fingers running up and down his spine as they rested, Mason's cock firmly planted inside of him. Dave was panting hard, his hairy chest rising and falling. Dave was disappointed only in the fact that he didn't get to feel all of Mason's cock inside of him. He reached down between them as the shaft just began to deflate, feeling only about half the dick really planted inside of him.

"Pardon my language..." Dave huffed, one of his hands coming up to stroke Mason's hair. "but damn, son. I haven't felt that good in a good long while." He gulped, letting his head fall back against the car with a thud. His feet wrapping around Mason' entrapping him. "Damn fine fuck, sir." Dave said, the most swear words Mason probably ever heard Dave say.

Mason ran a hand through the cum-stained chest hair on Dave's pecs, making it swirl into the jungle of curls. His fingers felt the firm, beefy muscle under the skin, rock hard when flexed and plush and soft when relaxed. Mason was catching his breath from the powerful fuck, his own tight muscles heaving and flexing in the sun. Even if he'd wanted to pull out of Dave in that moment, he wouldn't have had the strength. The man had trapped him there, but it was fine, because there was nowhere else Mason wanted to be. His thoughts did travel, however, to that realization he'd had earlier. He hadn't put on a condom. He'd cum in this man's ass. He was currently doing exactly what doctors would suggest to retain the seed and ensure breeding. A part of Mason wondered if that was truly a wise thing to do, but a bigger, hornier part of him was cheering him on, eager to do it again and again and again, just to make sure it took!

Regrettably at that very moment Dave's watch began wildly beeping on his wrist. His eyes bulged for a moment as he let his legs fall, bringing his wrist to his face as he looked at it. "Shoot!" He cried, sliding out from under Mason and walking around, grabbing his shorts, covering his crotch with it. "I gotta pick up two of my kids from their club in ten minutes. I hate to cut this short, but definitely, we'll be seein each other." Dave popped inside and then almost immediately came back out, wearing the same pair of trunks, this time with a pair of underwear underneath, an incredibly tight v-neck shirt that had his chest hairs poking out the top, and a towel he was using to wipe the cum out of his beard.

Mason was thrown into shock as the mood changed suddenly. He didn't have kids of his own to realize that this was often how things were when adults tried to sneak in their own pleasures between responsibilities to their families. He could've happily stayed in that coital embrace with Dave all day long, but the man had kids that needed him. He was a little sad as he stood on his driveway, softening cock plopping against his thigh, seven inches soft, but appreciated the towel when he got it. He wiped up his crotch and chest and beard and pulled his pajama pants back on. He shuddered as he was enveloped in the big bear's powerful embrace again. He was glad that he was being assured that the man still wanted to be with him.

"I am so sorry about this Mr. Matthews. But you know, kids and all." Dave was still breathing heavy from their fuck session, as soon as he was done with the towel he tossed it in Mason's direction for him to use to clean up. Dave slipped his sandals back on and walked over to the passenger side of his car, pulling out some body spray, layering it on like it had any chance at hiding his stench. He walked back around, past Mason but then he paused, stopping in his tracks as he realized he was being a bad host. He turned, taking the naked man in his arms, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I'm so very sorry. I'll get back to you after my kids are gone?" Dave asked, holding Mason there, as if telling him that he had no plans on moving until he got a reply.

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that, private. You better get your ass over to my place the moment you're free of your kids. That's an order!" Mason barked out, reaching behind Dave to grope his huge muscle ass.

"Don't have to worry bout that, sir. I'll be there." Dave growled, giving him a quick smooch before pulling back, jumping in his car and pulling out, leaving the naked Mason in the driveway, cleaning himself off with the towel. Last Mason could see of him he was brushing the cum from his beard.


End file.
